User blog:Alstinson/Personal Ghost Story
When I was a child, we lived in a poor housing unit called Wilkes Villa. At the time I was about 10 years old. This was a place wrought with drug dealers and poverty and death. I recall that, at the second house we moved to during our time at Wilkes Villa, there were some strange experiences I had. Two things that are important to note. First I had a TV from a friend of the family at the time, named Lisa. Second, there was a junk yard on the other side of the house, and it held vicious black dogs. That stuff comes back into the story later. So one night, I remember feeling uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in the dark. Before it never bothered me, I was even comfortable with it, but not this night. My friend Mathew told me a a scary story about a winged demon, and I think it was getting to me. I wasn't able to explain this to my Mom, but she understood that I was afraid of the dark. So, she decided that I keep the TV on and turned it to a static channel, due to the bad content of late night TV. As the night goes on, I'm wide awake and still not ready for bed. I felt alert, I wasn't uneasy just alert as I was surrounded by the strange nightlight that was my TV. I don't know how quick the next part arrived, but it's series of events are still clear in my mind. What sounded like a muffled explosion rang out from the other side of the house, the side with the junk yard. At the time, I could have sworn it was IN the bedroom facing it, the one meant for my siblings, but they were sleeping in the bed opposite me that night. Frightened, I held the blanket over my head. I was't dreaming, I want to make that clear, I was awake during these events. Suddenly I hear vicious growling all around me, and the roaring like thunder outside my window. At the time I thought of Mathew's demon story.Then, lightening struck and I saw the shadows of dogs walking around my bedroom, and felt dog bodies lay with me in bed. In disbelief I slightly open my blanket and look to my siblings bed, and see dog legs marching about around them as they slept. A vicious smiling snout then sticks in at me, and I yank my covers close. I think of the dogs from the junkyard, and realize that they had gotten in somehow, and I also realized about to die. I prayed for my siblings, and I waited out confronting the dogs as long as I could. When I tore the blanket off me, NOTHING. As a cliche as that sounds. there was nothing there. I found out later, that the TV I used as a night light belonged to Lisa's boyfriend, who practiced dark arts. Category:Blog posts